Sakura's mine
by kthiizs'D
Summary: Sakura es nueva en Inglaterra, hasta que conoce a Ino Yamanaka y a Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando descubre la verdad detras de Sasuke Uchiha, se da cuenta de que corre un gran peligro, pero no puede huir; el amor la detiene. SasuSaku.


Eh, hola ^^

Este fic es nuevo, spero les guste, ya llevo algo adelantado, este es el primer capítulo…

Disfrútenlo D:

PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, blahblahblah~

"_**Sakura Haruno"**_

Yo insistí en que no nos mudáramos, ni nos cambiáramos de casa… Mucho menos de país. California era un lugar cálido, digo… Pero, de eso a _Londres_? Qué estaba mal con mi padre?! No quería dejar a mis amigos… Tenten, Kiba, Naruto… Los extrañaría mucho. En fin… Tuve que cambiarme de escuela, y ahí la mayor parte del tiempo hacía frío. MUCHO frío. Calaba los huesos. Después de haberme instalado, comienza mi historia.

A juzgar por mi apariencia, sí parecía una chica de Londres, no de USA. No era bronceada, ni rubia, ni tenía ojos azules. Me costaba trabajo entender el acento británico, era muy poco familiar y muy "duro" para mi léxico; no sé si me explico. Entré a la escuela dos semanas después de haberme mudado. Tenía un hermano que me llevaba 4 años. Él tenía 19, y yo me parecía mucho a él, desgraciadamente…

El primer día de escuela, yo no sabía nada de esa preparatoria, y así conocí a Ino.

Abrí mi casillero y se me cayeron varios libros.

-Eh, eres nueva, verdad? –me preguntó una niña rubia de ojos azules, mientras me ayudaba a levantar mis cosas.

-Si… -me costaba un poco de trabajo hacerle la plática, aparte de que no le entendía mucho.

-Ino, mucho gusto en conocerte.

-Sakura… Igualmente.

Y así continuamos las clases, ella a veces me indicaba dónde me tocaba mi clase y desayunamos juntas. Regresando a mi casa, tuve que tomar un autobús que llevaba a no sé dónde. Por fin vi mi casa y me bajé del autobús. Así pasó la semana; larga y aburrida. Un jueves, sonó el teléfono.

-Hola? –Contesté mientras me ponía un suéter.

-Sakura? Hola!

-Hmmm… Kiba?

-Oh, Sakura, cuanto he extrañado tu voz! Cómo has estado?

-Bien, Kiba… Yo también los extraño. Mucho.

-Ay, Saku… Todos te hemos extrañado. Sin ti las clases son aburridas, en serio. Cómo te está yendo en tu nueva escuela? Ya hiciste amigos? Novio?

-Sí, una amiga que se llama Ino. Novio no… Nadie me pregunta mi nombre.

-Ves? Yo siempre te dije que parecías británica.

-Oye, gracias…

-Por qué no te distraes un poco?

-Sí, pienso ir mañana a una plaza que se llama "New Wave" que está por mi casa. Dicen que está buena.

Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer. Y allá escuchan la misma música?

-Es un nuevo continente, no un nuevo mundo, Kiba… -no pude evitar poner en blanco la mirada.

-Jajajaja! Bueno, ya, perdón. Oye y ehm.. Piensas volver?

-Sakura, cuelga eso. Quiero hablar por teléfono yo también! –ah, mi detestable hermano había interrumpido la plática.

-Cállate, no llevo ni 5 minutos!

-Me vale, cuelga ya. Perdón, "quien-quiera-que-seas". –inventó mi hermano.

-Ahm…-suspiré-. Debo irme.

-No te preocupes, niña. Hablamos luego, te quiero mucho, Diviértete mañana.

-Gracias, Kiba. Yo también te quiero, Cuídate y sé feliz.

-Jaja, lo intentaré. Bye.

-Bye!

El viernes Ino decidió acompañarme a mi casa. Nos subimos al camión y platicamos, ella hablaba mucho de un tal Sasuke Uchiha. Yo no lo conocía. De seguro era uno de esos populares superficiales… Dah, que flojera conocerlo. Llegamos a mi casa, la invité a tomar un chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y accedió.

-Hey, Saku, tu casa es muy grande…

-Hmm.. Si? No creo.

-Si… De qué trabajan tus papás?

-Mi mamá murió y mi papá es diseñador.

-Oh… Lo siento…

-No te preocupes –fingí una sonrisa.

-Tu papá es diseñador?

-Sí, hace ropa para gente famosa.

-Wow, qué padre!

-Hmp…

Ino se fue rápido de mi casa. Era divertido estar con ella, hasta cierto punto. Decidí hacerle caso a Kiba y me fui a la plaza New Wave. No sin antes…

-Dan..

-Qué quieres? –mi hermano se quitó los audífonos.

-Dinero…

-Ay, Sakura! Cómo te gusta molestar! Cuánto?

-No sé… 30 euros está bien….

-Toma –sacó el dinero de su cartera y me lo dio-. Ahora, vete y no molestes.

-Eso haré.

Mi hermano y yo no manteníamos una buena relación… Principalmente porque él me odiaba, y todas mis amigas querían con él. Así que ésta vez pretendía no presentárselo a Ino, a menos que fuera muy necesario. Tomé el camión que decía Plaza New Wave y deposité el dinero correspondiente. Hice como 20 minutos cuando vi una gran plaza con muchos vidrios transparentes. A pesar de eso, no había mucha gente… Me comenzaba a gustar Inglaterra. Bajé del camión y entré a la plaza. Las puertas de cristal se veían impecablemente limpias. Vagué por la plaza un rato. Ir sola no era muy divertido, pero al menos me distraía… Pretendía no gastar mi dinero en nada, y quedármelo para futuro, pero vi una tienda de discos, y entré.

Entonces, lo vi…

Era un disco edición limitada de Led Zeppelin, que no había visto en mi vida en USA. Obvio, ese disco sería mío. Lo tomé… Al mismo tiempo que una mano pálida y delgada… Tan suave…

-Oye, ese disco es mío! –grité, como si estuviéramos en el slam del concierto de Anthrax.

-Pues… -y entonces volteé a ver su rostro. No podía ser, era perfecto-. Quédatelo. No eres de aquí, suenas a estadounidense. Por allá no han de haber estos discos.

-No. –le arrebaté el disco. No quería que notara que me había gustado.

-Sasuke Uchiha. Mucho gusto. –sonrió y me extendió la mano. Ay no, él no podía ser Sasuke, de quien Ino tanto hablaba!

-Sakura Haruno. Nada de gusto en conocerte. Adiós. –di la media vuelta.

Lo dejé con la boca casi abierta. Pero… Cómo me hubiera gustado regresar y hablar con él. Era perfecto, y aparte no se veía como yo creía que era. Engreído, superficial… No, yo sabía que no era así; pero también sabía que él nunca llegaría a hacerme caso.

Pagué el disco y me fui. Costó exactamente los 30 euros, así que salí de la plaza y llegando a la casa abrí el disco. Me recordaba a Sasuke… Y su mano suave y pálida, larga. Era un disco con las fotos de todas sus portadas de discos, sus letras y canciones más importantes. Empezó con la de Rock n´Roll. Pero yo sólo pensaba en él. Era de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, tez pálida, alto… Se veía atlético, y tenía la sonrisa más blanca y perfecta que había visto. No sé, simplemente me enamoré de él a primera vista, sabiendo que nunca sería para mí. Me reí de mí misma. Prometí nunca enamorarme de alguien así, en circunstancias así. No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaría en Inglaterra, ni si él se volvería a acordar de mí. Pero, tenía una esperanza… Él iba en la misma escuela que yo, y… No, no creo. Aparte, me imaginaba que él tenía novia. Típica niña de papi; hermosa, inteligente y popular.

El domingo volvió a sonar el teléfono. Contesté, era Tenten. Pero de Naruto nada. Entonces, tuve un Flashback.

-Sakura, por qué me cortaste tan así…? Qué te he hecho? Lo nuestro no funciona? –preguntó un muchacho con tono de preocupación.

-No, Naruto… Me voy.

-A otro estado?

-A Inglaterra.

-Oh… Pero, amor de distancia,…

-Amor de pendejos, Kiba. Perdóname –traté de fingir una tristeza enorme.

-Deja de fingir, Sakura! Sólo me lastimaste! Si no me querías, no me hubieras dicho que sí. No quiero volver a verte.

Su voz fue sustituida por el tono de que había colgado.

-Eh, Saku? Te acabo de decir que Naruto no ha ni preguntado por ti.

-Ah, sí. Así mejor. Sinceramente sólo lo hice sufrir, debe estar muy enojado y dolido.

-Sakura… Sabes que los dos son mis amigos, pero creo que esta vez él tuvo la razón. Deberías pedirle perdón, o al menos intentar hablar por teléfono con él, no crees?

-Hmmm… Debo irme. –colgué.

No tenía ganas de discutir con Tenten, no… Aparte… Era demasiado orgullosa. No quería que Naruto tuviera la razón, pero lo extrañaba mucho. Él fue mi mejor amigo desde antes que Tenten y Kiba. No fue justo haberlo engañado… Pero no podía sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de mi cabeza.

El lunes, llegué buscándolo. Y lo encontré. Estaba con todas las muchachas populares, abrazando… supongo que… a su novia. Cómo creí poder competir con ella? También era perfecta. Rubia, pálida de ojos azules y figura envidiable.

-Ya te enamoraste también de Sasuke? –Ino soltó un suspiro.

-Eh no… Simplemente veo que es muy superficial. Él y su bolita.

-No creo, él se ve diferente.

-Hm… Como sea. –agarré mis libros, y estaba dispuesta a dirigirme a mi salón-. Me acompañas a mi salón? Está en el edificio B.

-Claro.

Ay no, me empezaban los nervios. Esa típica sensación que florece en tu estómago y recorre hasta la punta de tus pies. No, no era por Sasuke. De seguro había otra explicación razonable, aunque todavía no la encontraba. Llegó el momento. Pasamos enfrente de Uchiha y su bolita. Él ni me volteó a ver (o eso creí yo). Ino me dejó en la entrada del edificio y se fue. Entré al salón y me senté en una banca de en medio. De repente sentí una presencia junto a mí. Volteé. Era él, si. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sakura Haruno, a la que no le dio gusto conocerme.

-Vete de aquí. –"Ay Sakura", me regañaba a mí misma. "Por qué no eres normal y le haces plática?"

-Te me haces interesante. No me había percatado que tenías unos ojos muy bonitos.

-Hm.

-Oye, mira. No quiero andar contigo, sólo estoy en busca de amigas. Qué dices?

-Que te largues de aquí! –le grité. Todo el salón me volteó a ver a mí.

Sasuke se fue, sin siquiera mirarme. Se pasó a otra banca, junto a un tipo que parecía que me desvestía con la mirada.

…Ay, Sasuke. Si tan sólo alguna vez hubieras escuchado que la gente agresiva era la que más necesitaba cariño…


End file.
